bravestwarriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Chris Kirkman
Chris Kirkman is the main protagonist in the series Bravest WarriorsBravest Warriors. He has the most leadership qualities, but his crush on Beth often distracts him. He turns out to be the Emotion Lord's past self. Background During his younger years, Chris was still a good friend and playmate of Beth, Danny, and Wallow. Him and Beth would even ride on her Paralyzed Horse together. In "Dan Before Time", it was mentioned that somewhere around his years of middle school he had desperately tried to get Danny's style of colorful unitards during the summer. Personality Chris is a natural leader and an idealist with strong morals. He's got a big romantic hurricane of feelings on the inside, and believes in fate and soulmates. Despite his impressive leadership skills, Chris tends to become awkward and unsure of himself when it comes down to talking about his feelings for Beth (which he frequently denies). Chris is afraid of growing up, as shown in "Lavarinth" and refuses to believe he'll become the Emotion Lord. He seems to accept the fact he'll grow old later on in the series. Chris is also very caring and protective of his teamates. In "Time Slime" he threw himself in front of Beth to save her from elctrocution. (Although this could also be because of his crush on her.) He lost control of his anger and tried to destroy the Emotion Lord for putting Danny's life in peril. It is shown that Chris's fear is cows in the Bravest Warriors minisode '" Moo-Phobia" ' Appearance Chris has blonde hair styled in a quiff and a light skin complexion. When dressing casually, he wears a cerulean vest over a blue and black t-shirt with a blue circle in the middle. He also wears dark grey pants, blue shoes and large, blue, robotic-like gloves (which he never removes and are part of his armor). As sleep wear, Chris wears a white tee-shirt and blue shorts. He also is shown sleeping with his gloves on. In "Gas Powered Stick," Chris wears blue swimming trunks. in "Hamster Priest" he appears to be bald Weapons He has a heat activated sticker on his outfit. When he rubs it, a bee pops in his hand. The bee can be summoned into a controllable storm, or a honeycomb-sword, and can apparently talk. Chris also can use his gloves to fire bright white lasers, and he can recieve messages on the gloves, too. Besides technology, Chris is also shown to have telekinesis (or something like it.) One of the powers the emotion lord is shown to have, but was only able to do it when he thought of Beth (The emotion of love). It is unknown if he has any other powers, but it seems that his powers are growing. It is safe to assume he will eventually have all the powers that the Emotion Lord has been shown to have (Time travel, shapeshifting, summoning space chickens, etc.) because it is him from the future. In "Ultra Wankershim", the Emotion Lord also reveals that Chris has the skill to read upside down, has enhanced dancing skills, and the ability to see into the future. Relationships Beth Chris is in love with Beth, but she currently only sees him as a close friend and is, apparently, oblivious to his affection. Chris doesn't want to jeopardize the friendship he has with Beth by displaying his affection for her since they grew up together. *In "Butter Lettuce" Chris blushed at Beth (hologram) when Danny made her 40% sexier than normal. *While under the influence of the Memory Donk in "Memory Donk" Chris and Beth didn't remember their relationship, so they had mistaken each other as lovers, and they shared a kiss. Although, when they got their memories returned, Beth says they're best friends in joy, and playfully hits him in the chest. Chris hides his emotional pain, though. *In the episode "The Bunless" Chris and Beth dance, but for the Mission. Chris seems to enjoy it a lot, and at the end of the episode, Beth says to him that he was amazing. *In "Gas Powered Stick" he admires Beth shaving her armpits while he stood outside her room (he was able to see this because of his new X-Ray vision) and breaking into a quiet, but sweet song professing his love, only to be interrupted by Plum. *Chris did whatever it took to get Beth her Moon Frosted Double Dolphin Smax with Seahorse Dreams for their Jinxiversary in "Cereal Master". Beth seems to be the driving force of Chris's Emotion Lord powers. When the Cereal Master refused to put Seahorse Dreams in the Dolphin Smax, Chris simply thought of Beth and was able to make the the bottle tip into the cereal, adding the Seahorse Dreams to it. Wallow In the pilot, Wallow was more of a bully to Chris and the two didn't seem to get along. Wallow was annoyed with Chris' leadership, often calling him "Mom" or "Ma'am". Even after Chris saved him from the tickle monster, he called him "The biggest emotional sister I ever had" but it is unclear if this was a sign of annoyance or a strange way of Wallow showing respect. In the series, however, Chris and Wallow are really good friends and get along much better. Wallow enjoys teasing Chris about his crush on Beth (much to Chris's dismay) but is very supportive of the potential couple. Danny In the pilot, like Wallow, Danny was rude to the then wussy Chris. Often teasing and showing little to no respect to his teammate. Though he does warm up more after Chris saved him from the tickle monster, even giving Chris permisson to kiss Beth. However in the series, the two are very close. Chris sees Danny as a bro and a counselor for his feelings for Beth. Danny likes to tease Chris about his crush, but is overall supportive of the two potentially dating. Emotion Lord Chris used to hate the Emotion Lord, although ironically The Emotion Lord is his future self. In the first appearances of the Emotion Lord, he refuses to accept that the Emotion Lord is him, but mainly because he fears growing up. Emotion Lord also seems to care about Chris (though mostly senile and crazy about it.) and is shown trying to help him. (i.e The peach pit which he indirectly gives chris the x-ray vision by giving immposibear the gas powered stick. He also helped Chris learn more about his powers of reading, dancing and seeing the future in "Ultra Wankershim".) After the events of "The Lavaranth", Chris seems to have accepted the fact he will grow up to be the Emotion Lord someday and has warmed up to his future self. He displays this when he asked the Emotion Lord for advice on his powers and about Beth in "Ultra Wankershim". Plum Chris has a seemingly friendly, but odd relationship with Plum. He seems to be attracted to her, but does not seem to want to date her. In "Gas Powered Stick " after Plum says,"So you want me to just give up?", Chris replies, "Not really." Before the end of the episode, Chris might have shown a little affection toward Plum when he said,"So next time you come over maybe we could..." (was cut off when Plum went into the water). Chris isn't sure if he liked the kiss or not. The Emotion Lord, also known as future Chris, seemed to be scared of her, but it's not revealed why. Chris and Plum french kiss multiple times in "Hamster Priest" Quotes See Chris/Quotes Trivia *Chris has the same blonde hair as Finn from Adventure Time. **His favorite color is also blue. **Fans of the show have even speculated that the two characters may be related (largely based on the fact that both shows are made by the same person). There is even a theory that Chris and Beth may be Finns biological parents (this could just be pure fandom however)! *Chris has never removed his gloves on the show. *His last name, Kirkman, was probably based on James T. Kirk from Star Trek. *Chris has an IQ of 172, meaning he is a genius. *Chris is actually dead from the events of "Time Slime ", so it is the Chris that was made by the Time Catastrophe on Glendale. Basically, the Chris that we know now after "Time Slime" is not the original Chris but a 10 minute younger-exact-same-in-every-single-way Chris. As according to Gayle (besides the 10 minute gap) this Chris is just as much 'Chris' as the first one. *In the pilot, after he expressed his feelings to Beth to defeat the tickling, tentacle monster, the Dog Brains began carrying him and calling him the "Emotion Lord" and saying "Teach us how to cry," assisting in proving that the Emotion Lord is actually Chris from the future. *Also connecting the fact that Chris is an emotion lord, Chris can "emotion-lord" things by thinking about Beth. *Exactly 10 years ago from the events of the episode "The Cereal Master", Beth had jinxed Chris and he had to get her whatever she wanted and until then, was not allowed to speak because of the Mars Jinxing Rules. *Chris becomes the first (and only Bravest Warriors Character) to have an Cameo outside of the Series. He appeared in Slamacow's Minecraft Animation viedo named "Advanced Enchanting 101" in which he went into Minecraft through an Nether Portal opened by an Enchanted Pig. He wistles as he enters but as an Villager and Slamacow himself (The creator of that video) stares at him, he silently leaves. *Chris has been seen with another girl on a date in the minisode " Moo-Phobia " *His last name in the web-series was first revealed in Emotion Lord (episode). Gallery The full gallery can be viewed at Chris/Gallery '' Bravest Warriors - ep. 9 season 1 Cereal Master 0006.jpg Chris and his bee.jpg new cartoon release dates - bravest warriors bee and puppycat doctor lollipop on cartoon hangover 001_0001.jpg Xcbfdhfdhd.png Chris and Beth are all right.png Chris Bald.png '' References Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Main Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Protagonists